Card Wonderland
*Spend 50 Gems to unlock. You will get 200 Fruits of World Tree after Purchase (Clear Bloody Fortress first to unlock) *Complete maze to recruit Scarecrow (Gumball) Hidden Gumball To get the Wondorus Cube gumball (WIP for the proper details) *This won't make sense yet but as placeholder: Creator Cabin (32 25 20) - 1→2，2→3，2→4，3→1，1→2，1→3，2→1，4→1 (20 17 10) - 1→3，3→2，1→3，3→2，2→1，3→2，1→3，3→2，2→1 (18 13 9) - 1→3，3→2，1→3，3→2，3→4，1→3，2→1，3→2，1→3，3→2，2→1，3→2，1→3，3→2，2→1 Stages *'Moving Grove' - *'Chase! Goblin thief!' - *'Accidentally trespassed into the Farm' - *'Dream and Reality' - *'Endless Mode' - Quests / DP Boss Package Reward Kill Boss on 100F to claim 20x Wondrous Cube and 20x Star Scrap Enemies 'Boss' Wonderland Dragon Skills *'Dragon Roar' - Launch every 3 rounds (deal Damage equals to 30% of the enemy full HP if the Fury is full, and unlock Wonderland Gate (see next part); otherwise, deal double Damage to the enemy with CorrosiveStatus Corrode: Decrease Attack by 50% and lose HP each round. (Last 2 rounds) effect attached, last for 3 rounds) *'Emerald Dragon Scale' - Decrease the Damage sustained by 99%; Increase Fury each time when attacked (this buff can't be dispelled) Wonderland Gate Dragon Heart Skills *'Emerald Dragon Heart' - Increase the sustained card damage by 100%, be immune to all control status (Timestill included) *'Life Link' - Wonderland Dragon loses the same ration of HP as Dragon Heart lost when under attacked Special Maze Mechanics 'Cards' Deck Box NOTE: Card levels increases/decreases specific values. Highlighted values are what changes. Due to different factors affecting the values, only base/initial values recorded are indicated and might be different each time. Please check: The card values were initially recorded on Story Mode runs and 2 Endless Mode runs with different teams switching the main gumball type, but as the values differ from one run to another and patterns weren't that clear, I've decided to remove the values per level so it won't cause any confusion or lead to misinformation -PuffedSmoke *Cards can be enhanced through Card Master or via Melee Mastery Skill - Enhance 'Attack Cards' 'Mana Cards' 'Adventure Cards' 'Special Cards' 'Main Gumball Type Mastery' Venture Mastery Melee Mastery Magic Mastery Special Occurrences 'Little Demon' Pick one out of the 3 random options 'Little Fairy' Pick one out of the 3 random options 'Monster Quests' Goblin *Let it go - Gives Green Dragon Scale or Illusionary Sand *Kill it - Drops a random Attack Card *Plunder it - Gives Tribal Signet or random Consumable/Throw-able Items Brute Bull *Chase - Drops a random Attack Card *Copy the Symbol - Drops a Raging Bull's Signet *Explore the Cave - Gives random from any of these: Green Dragon Scale, Melee Equipment Tree Pixie *Shaking the ancient tree - Gives Nighthawk Feather (random?) *Burn It - Drops a random Adventure Card **Cheat It (When wearing Tree Pixie Set) - Drops a Special Card - Absolute Field *Fell - Drops random from any of these: Bark Armor, Leaf Crown, Snags, Psywoon Fruit Magic Mayfly *Keep Cornering - Gives Green Dragon Scale or random Mana Card *Stand By - Gives 300 EP *Dodge - Gives random Broken or Completed Souls Tattooed Elf *Fire It - Gives Illusionary Sand *Wait Patiently - Drops a random Adventure Card *Smash Eggshell - Gives Broken Eggshells or Enchanted Egg Grove Mage *Steal It - Drops a random Mana Card *Continue to fight - Gives Ambergris *Communicate - Drops a Special Card - Meditation or Spell Scroll 'Normal Buildings' Thornwood - Maze Cave *Shabby Storage Chest - Random from any of these: Dream Mushroom, Illusionary Sand, Miscanthus, Nighthawk Feather *Cage - Free the Fairy and get a bonus (See Little Fairy for more details) Card Store - buy items with EP *Any Level 1 Attack, Mana, Adventure Card - 200 EP *Any Level 2 Attack, Mana, Adventure Card - 350 EP *Any Level 3 Attack, Mana, Adventure Card - 500 EP Card Master *Consume 3 Illusionary Sand to level up card *Cost adds +1 per upgrade on the same floor, resets back to 3 for the next floor encounter Card Smelter *Consume 3 Illusionary Sand to remove the card from the deck * Each card smelted gives random bonus to random stat * Cost adds +1 per upgrade on the same floor, resets back to 3 for the next floor encounter Angel's Packed Gift *The random number is based on the card it randomly picked, then you'll need a different card with level higher *Gives Strange Card if card used is max level Antique Mirror *Touch - Gives random Card that depends on your main gumball's type (Melee-Attack; Magic-Mana; Venture-Adventure) or Special Card - Hallucination Formation 'Corpses' Loots 'Potion Formula' (from Adventurer's Remains) *Potion of Thorn Protector *Potion of Goblin's Homebrew *Potion of Straw Air Freshener *Potion of Emerald Perfume 'Out-of-Maze Loot' Get these items in the maze and carry them away: *Star Mint, Blue Crystal Gel, Fantasy Fruit, Evil Pumpkin *And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see here 'Title Loots' For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. 'Other Loots' * Tips *Main Melee gumball for the Melee Mastery Skill - Enhance to help with the DP Quest of Max Level Attack/Mana/Adventure/Special cards *Don't straight upgrade a card from low levels to max levels in one go as it gets expensive doing it on the same floor. Check Card Master Notes External links *